The instant invention relates generally to the jewelry art and more particularly relates to a finger ring having means for adjusting the size of the ring shank.
The desirability of providing adjustable-size finger rings has long been established, primarily as a means for permitting jewelry retailers to minimize inventory requirements. In addition, it is well known that it is often desirable to wear rings on different fingers of the hand or to wear rings that were originally fitted for another person's finger. For all of these reasons, means have heretofore been provided for permitting ready adjustment of the ring size. In less expensive costume jewelry, it is well known to leave one end of the ring shank disconnected from the ring head or ornament whereby the size may be adjusted by manipulation of the shank. However, this technique lends itself to only relatively inexpensive jewelry.
Another concept is to provide an insert that cooperates with the ring shank to reduce the size of the shank opening. Examples of prior art which suggest this technique are the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,745,265 to Grafstein; 2,966,048 to Goosev and 3,835,664 to Nesbit, but these are either too complicated and intricate, too uncomfortable in use, too difficult to assemble, or too insecure when in their assembled position. The present invention is directed to the provision of an insert that overcomes all of these prior art shortcomings.